Terminal
by Freshkid12345
Summary: Eli has cancer and has 6 months to live.He spends those months with his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up people of earth, the solar system, the galaxy-ok I should stop. This is a new story I m working on. This one is sad hopefully it wont bring you to tears =(. Anyways here's the story!**

**SPOILER: Eli doesn't lode his hair and Clare is not in the story.**

Terminal

"You have 6 months to live"

Those 6 words that 17 year old Elijah Goldsworty dreaded. He always thought that he was going to live a wonderful life. Go to collage, get a job, get married, and even have kids, but no. That's not going to happen now. Eli thought he was a healthy teenager doing healthy teenage stuff, but no. All of that had been taken away from him bit by bit. Eli had Terminal Cancer.

**I know only one paragraph. I'm trying to work on my stamina. Anyway the chapter after chapter 2 is going to be longer.**

**Keep the heat and keep reading please!**

**xoxoxoDanny**


	2. Month 1

**Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Terminal: Month 1

When Eli, his mother, and his best friend Adam found out that Eli had terminal cancer, his mother had been crying her eyes out. Adam didn't know what to, but just look at Eli with tear streaked eyes. Eli was just emotionless. His face was blank. No expression what so ever. He didn't think that he, Elijah Golsworty

Would have cancer.

The doctor said that Eli's cells were abnormal and were taking over the functions of his healthy cells. His abnormal cells kept multiplying and his cells begin to die.

The doctor didn't know what kind of cancer Eli had, but would contact immediately. Eli couldn't believe it. Eli blinked his eyes and sheded his first tear.

**Here was chapter 2! Hoped you enjoyed!**

**XeroxDanny**


	3. Month 2

**Wow! 3 chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!**

Terminal: Month 2

Adam has been really supportive of Eli and has never left his side for nothing.

On a bright sunny day, the sun was shining the birds were singing, and Eli & Adam was throwing a football in the front yard of Adam's house. Things were going great, until Eli started to get this big headache, ignored it because he thought it was just an ordinary headache. Then, Eli started to get dizzy. Adam didn't notice anything wrong since Eli didn't say anything, so he threw the ball. Instead of catching the ball, it hit Eli's head and Eli passed out.

…...

7 hours later, Eli woke up in a hospital room with Adam, his mom, and a doctor standing over him.

"Where am I?" Eli asked rubbing his head because it was still hurting really badly.

"I have some bad news Eli" the doctor said while looking at his clipboard.

"What is it" Eli said. He was afraid because the last time he was in the hospital, he learned that he had cancer.

"We did some testing and found out that you have a tumor on the right side of your brain and you are suffering from Brain Cancer".

The doctor looked at Eli with sympathic eyes and walked out the room.

…...

**Who knew that was going to happen? I even know that was going to happen! And I wrote the story.**

**Poor Eli =(**

**xoxoxoDanny**


	4. Month 3

**I wonder if I have poor grammar? I'm a 11 year old girl in the 6****th**** grade, I'm going to learn sometime. This story is dedicated to my uncle who died of Brain Cancer. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Terminal: Month 3**

**Eli and Adam were playing "Call of Duty" on X-box 360. They were having Guy's night at Eli house because Eli had the flat screen television. Adam paused the game, took a slice of pizza from the pizza box, stuffed it in his mouth, and re-paused the game.**

"**You know, you can't keep doing that" Eli said pausing the game and crossing his arms.**

"**Oh yes I can. See, I did it 3 times and you didn't do anything" Adam retaliated.**

**Eli took a hand full of Cheese Doodles from the bag and threw them at Adam.**

"**What the hell man!" Adam screamed taking the cheese doodles from his hair.**

**Eli just smirked and re-paused the game.**

"**Asshole" Adam mumbled while getting up and turning on the radio.**

"**Paisley Jacket" by Deadhand came on.**

"**I see the pattern, that I can't match it!" Adam began to sing.**

**Eli jumped up and started to sing also.**

"**So trace the lines of-!"Eli sang.**

**Then they both sang.**

"**YOUR PAISLEY JACKET!"**

**Eli and Adam started laughing and sat back down on the couch.**

"**Eli?" Adam said.**

"**Adam?" Eli mocked.**

"**I don't want you to die"**

"**I don't want me to die either"**

**They sat there in silence.**

"**I'm going to miss you man" Adam said starting to tear up now.**

"**Don't worry Adam. I still have 3 more months"**


	5. Month 4

**Hi everybody! I'm not going to waste your time, so here is the story!**

Terminal: Month 4

A month later, Eli was called into the doctor's office to have a MRI scan. Eli was sitting in the doctor's office, when the doctor walked in.

"How are you doing Eli?" Dr. Smith asked Eli as he was hanging up Eli's MRI scan.

"Never better" Eli responded smiling. Even if her was on his death bed, he was in a happy mode.

"That's wonderful Eli! How have you been feeling?"

"The headaches have gotten worse, but other than that I'm fine"

"That's some great new to hear Eli. I got the results to your MRI scans and your tumor looks to have gotten bigger"

"You can't do anything about it. Surgery?, anything?" Eli asked panicking.

"I suppose not Eli. It can be risky. It's a 3% chance that you would get out alive if you took the surgery" Dr. Smith said pointing to the MRI.

"See, the growth of your tumor is apparent so the cells in the brain is now distinctive, which means they look different from the other cells. Often, surrounding tissues has become affected and surgery can not be done" Dr. Smith said with **s**ympathetic eyes.

"So, I'm going to die then?" Eli asked.

"Don't think so negative Eli. You can still make it" Dr. Smith responded.

"Yea, okay"

"So long Eli"

Eli walked out of the doctor's office looking horrible than ever. He wanted to go crawl in a corner and die already, but it wasn't worth it.

"Eli, what did the doctor say?" Adam said getting up from the waiting room chair.

"There is nothing they can do. I'm going to die Adam!" Eli said starting the full out cry now.

"Don't worry Eli" Adam pulled him into a hug.

"I'm here for you"


End file.
